


Heat is a Bitch

by CallMeCandy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Condoms, Consent, Crying, Drooling, Enthusiastic Consent, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Gay Sex, Groping, Heat Suppressants, Hickies, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipping, Nipple Licking, Nipple Teasing, Omega Yoosung, Omegaverse, Orgasm, Overstimulation, Peg Yoosung 2020, Pheromones, Poor Kim Yoosung, Precum, Sex, Size Difference, Teasing, Yoosung doesn't know how to be quiet, alpha zen, annoyed yoosung, blowjob, crying sex, hair grabbing, handjob, heightened senses, help masterbating, hmm sexism exists against omegas, hummer - Freeform, im having too much fun with this, jerking off, light biting, light marking, lots of of slick, practice safe sex kids, protective zen, safe sex, sex now, sex soon, slick, straight up porn, those poor neighbors, uncontrollable heat, unleash the beast, weak suppressants, yoosung in heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCandy/pseuds/CallMeCandy
Summary: What happens when Yoosungs heat hits him and he forgot to keep his suppressants stocked?I originally planned for this to be a oneshot but I have ideas for other pairings. let me know what you think.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kim Yoosung/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Comments: 32
Kudos: 118





	1. Irresponsibility at its Finest

“Shit…”

  


Yoosung wasn’t usually the type to curse, out of all of the RFA members he was the least likely. Even Jaehee could get a foul mouth under her breath after six cups of coffee, sleep deprivation, and an ungodly amount of work. However Yoosung took it to himself to keep a clean mouth. Back in his earlier years of school, the boy made the mistake of repeating a funny word he heard from the other kids, and his mother made sure to wash his mouth out with soap. It was a bit traumatizing for a kid, but Yoosung knew his mother wasn’t angry or had ill intentions, she was his only kid after all and lacked experience in parenting. She was doing her best to teach her child to keep a clean vocabulary.

  


“Fuuuck...”

  


Now the 21-year-old was shivering on his apartment floor, despite the overwhelming heat he felt emanating from his own body, and stringing vulgar words together like popcorn lights for a Christmas tree. Beside him lay an open dark, rectangular case with a few empty pill bottles spilling out and scattered on the ground. Yoosung bumped one of the solitary caps with his socked foot as he shifted his uncomfortable position. Sporadic panting filled the room along with an uncontrollable release of hormones.

  


Poor Yoosung had started his heat, and once again forgot to keep his suppressants stocked and ready. He had managed to scrounge up the last two pills left, but it wasn’t nearly enough to do the job or give him any form of relief. The hug around himself tightened as the feeling of his body coming apart momentarily escalated. It was uncomfortable enough to bring tears to his eyes and flood his cheeks with red.

  


The phone on the bed dinged, indicating yet another text. He groaned. A few hours had passed since he had fallen off the bed in desperation to seize his medication.It had crossed his mind to contact his mom to bring him suppressants, but the thought of having to sit through another one of her lectures while simultaneously dealing with this was too much to handle. He would rather push through it on his own until it passed. In spite of this decision, his phone notifications had only grown in persistence as time passed. It was extremely aggravating.

  


With merciless timing, Yoosung heard his phone start to vibrate with a call. He had avoided straining himself to get up and check what chaos was probably waiting for him, but if he was getting a call then it must be important. Yoosungs bones creaked as he pushed himself up and pulled his body across his hardwood floor closer to the bed. From his waist down he felt like a total ragdoll. He sat with his legs partially tucked underneath himself as he reached across the sheets to retrieve the buzzing culprit. Without checking the caller ID, he fumbled for the phone before finding the answer button through blurry vision.

  


“Hello?” he croaked out.

  


“Yoosung!!”

  


The boy nearly cursed directly into the mouthpiece. It wasn’t an important call, it was just Zen.

  


“What is it?” He didn’t even bother to hide the annoyance in his voice.

  


“You haven’t been online all day, are you okay?” Zens motherly instincts were practically radiating from the phone. Yoosung cringed away from it. He was already avoiding nagging from his mother, he didn’t want to deal with Zens nagging either.

  


“I’m fine, do I have to tell you what I’m doing 24/7?”

  


“You’re practically addicted to your phone, of course I’m worried when you don’t answer any of my texts.”

  


“Ah, so that was you.”

  


“What?”

  


“Nothing. Stop texting me, I’m fine, just feeling a little under the weather is all.”

  


“You don’t sound fine, your voice is really strained. What’s going on?”

  


Irritated, Yoosung pinched the bridge of his nose and refrained from snapping at Zen. Giving that man incentive to have more reason to worry because of strange behavior was a bad idea. Not to mention he didn’t want help from any of the RFA members, it was too embarrassing. An Omega’s heat was something really private and personal, or at least that's what he learned from his upbringing.

  
  
  


“Are you in heat or something?”

  
  
  


The sudden question from Zen caught Yoosung by surprise and caused him to choke on his own spit. He desperately tried to contain his coughing so he could deny it, but Zen didn’t hesitate.

  


“Wait, seriously? Don’t Omega's have medication for that?” Zen continued before Yoosung could control his choked coughs. He was surprised at this response. It was basic knowledge that Omega’s needed to take suppressants for their heat cycles, but it was generally an uncomfortable topic to Alpha’s. Whenever the topic came up, it was common for an Alpha to treat it awkwardly and attempt to steer the conversation somewhere else. The way Omega’s dealt with their heats was their business, unless it involved a good fucking from an Alpha. It was only then that Alpha’s showed interest. Typically, too much interest.

  


“I’m fine, I...”

  


“You what?”

  


“I just ran out of them, but it’s fine. I’ll just-”

  


“I’m coming over.”

  


Yoosung sat up quickly enough to make his head spin.

  


“No, don’t!”

  


“What brand do you use? I’m bringing them.”

  


“Zen, I’m fine! Seriously, don’t come over or i’m never talking to you again.”

  


“I’ll just buy a few then. Hang in there, okay?”

  


“I said don’t-!”

  


_ -click- _

  


Another series of crude words spilled out after he heard Zen hang up. Even more frustrated than before, Yooosung tossed the phone back onto the bed and slumped over the mattress. This was too humiliating. He would never forgive Zen for this.

  
  
  


-oOo-

  
  
  


It didn’t take long until Yoosung heard sturdy knocking at his door. 

  


_ Ugh, even his knocking sounds Alpha. _

  


Yoosung bitterly thought this as he dragged himself to his feet and staggered to the door. He wanted to ignore it and pretend he wasn’t home, but knew that would only make Zen even more insistent.

  


The door opened and revealed Zen in surprisingly casual wear. Even with it, he still managed to look like a supermodel that had stepped out of a fashion magazine. A black facemask sat snuggly over his nose and mouth, the light grey hoodie he was sporting stretched across his broad chest and lightly bunched at his hips, dark jeans couldn’t contain just how pretty and long his legs really were, and it was all put together with stylish, white tennis shoes. Looking at him for too long usually made Yoosung feel like he needed to squint his eyes as though he were staring at the sun.

  


“I told you not to come over.”

  


His words were ignored as Zen stepped into the house and held up a shopping bag.

  


“You didn’t tell me what kind of suppressants work for you, so I- oh my god.” Although Zen was wearing a mask he still raised his hand to cover his nose and mouth. As soon as he stepped into Yoosungs home he could smell just how intense Yoosungs pheromones were. The scent was supposed to be sweet, but this was too sweet. Something about this heat was rather excessive. Zen took a better good look at the younger lad in the room and saw just how flushed his face, no, his entire body was. Zen pressed his free hand against Yoosungs forehead, who flinched back in surprise.

  


“Hey!”

  


“You’re burning up,” Zen closed the door behind him with his foot and started to push Yoosung back to his bed. “Lie down. Don’t you know how dangerous your heat can get if left unattended?”

  


As soon as Zens hands touched Yoosung he felt a hot chill wrack his frame and send his head spinning with intrusive desire. He shoved his hands away immediately, earning a sound of offense from the silver prince.

  


“I-I can walk on my own!” he blurted in a fluster. It felt like every single hair on his body was standing on end just from the brief touch, and he didn’t want Zen to notice. Zen raised his hands in a surrendering motion.

  


“Alright alright, just- woah.” Zen didn’t seem too surprised when Yoosung faltered in his step and fell forward for a short distance before Zen caught him with an arm around the waist. Without struggling with the bag, Zen swooped the boy up in his arms and walked to the bed. Agitation didn’t leave Yoosung and neither did the desire to shove himself away to walk on his own, but as soon as he felt Zens strong arms hold him his body seemed to give in. He could only lay limp and panting as Zen gently laid him on the bed. 

  


“I really hate you.”

  


“So you keep telling me.”

  


Yoosung couldn’t stop the bitter snicker.

  


“So you do listen?”

  


“Of course I do,” Zen frowned as he pulled out packaged pill bottles from the plastic bag. “You really think I don’t listen?”

  


“Well I told you to stay away, asshole.”

  


Zens eyebrows went up. “Woah, language. Which suppressants work best for you?”

  


He held up the multiple brands he had purchased on his way to Yoosungs place. Ironically, none of them were the kind Yoosung used, but Zen still managed to pick a few that worked decently. After Zen fetched a glass of water for him, Yoosung was able to finally take the medication and tried to relax as he waited for it to kick in. Zen took the time to pick up the mess Yoosung made with his medicine case on the ground. He held up one of the empty pill bottles up to read the label.

  


“Um, this is some pretty strong stuff. Are you sure this is what you usually take?” His eyes flicked away from the bottle to glance at the omega.

  


“Mm…” Yoosung tried to focus on the conversation through the mental fuzz he was experiencing. “Th’stronger th’better, right?” He managed to mumble out. Zen frowned as he finally realized why Yoosungs' heat seemed so aggressive.

  


“You do know suppressants are for moderation, not to completely get rid of your heat, right?”

  


“AAAH OK MOM!! I’m sure I know my own heat more ‘n you do!!” Yoosung groaned loudly and rolled over to show his back to Zen.

  


“I’m serious, did your school not teach you this? If you completely suppress it you can really mess your body up. Right now it’s trying to fight the meds you usually take so it’s acting really strong. Hey, are you listening?” Zen gently shook Yoosungs shoulder, but the boy only let out a tiny whine. Zen couldn’t see his face, but he could see just how red his neck was getting. He placed his hand on it to check the temperature and saw the goosebumps spread on Yoosungs hot skin.

  


“Don’touch.”

  


Luckily the temperature wasn’t at a dangerous degree, but it was still worrisome. Any hotter and Zen would be taking Yoosung to the hospital for urgent treatment.

  


“Come here,” Zen sighed as he helped Yoosung sit up. “Arms out.” When Yoosung didn’t respond Zen took his thin arms and held them in front of him with one hand as the other worked to lift his shirt. Alarm flashed in Yoosung's eyes and he weakly pushed Zen.

  


“No.”

  


“Relax. I’m not going to do anything you don’t want, but right now you need to cool down. You can get sick if you don’t.”

  


With hesitation, Yoosung complied and let Zen lift the shirt over his head and set it aside. Yoosung felt him ruffle his oddly soft locks of bleached hair before taking a hold of his shoulders and gently laid him down again. Jeans would definitely retain heat, so those needed to go too. The boy didn’t resist as Zens slender fingers undid his belt and slipped his pants down his legs and finally off his body. The cool air tickled Yoosungs flushed skin as he laid there with his eyes closed in nothing but his faded blue boxers, breathing heavily and splayed out. At this point he was too far gone to feel any form of shame.

  


He was barely aware of Zen when he left the side of the bed. He heard some clanking in the kitchen and water running. The water shut off and Zens footsteps approached again. Yoosung heard something heavy get set down at his desk before Zen sat down on the edge of the bed. Yoosungs' body shifted closer to Zen as the mattress dipped with his weight. He felt his cool hands lift an arm and suddenly something cool and wet was being spread across his hot skin. Yoosung peeked a blurry eye open and saw Zen wiping him down with a cloth.

  


“What are you doing?”

  


“Helping you cool down. You really should be more careful, it could’ve easily gotten worse if I wasn’t here.” Zen responded without breaking his concentration. He turned to the table where Yoosung could now see a bowl of cold water sat. He watched as Zen submerged the white cloth in once more before wringing it out and taking Yoosungs other arm. The cloth pressed against Yoosungs underarm, sending pleasant chills at the relieving cooling sensation. He hated to admit this to himself, but it did feel really nice to have Zen taking care of him like this. It took him a moment to realize that Zen had said something and was waiting for a response.

  


“Huh?”

  


“I asked if you usually dealt with this on your own.”

  


“Erm...yeah.” Yoosung turned his eyes to the ceiling as Zen moved down to wipe down Yoosungs chest and stomach. “I’ve never really had a problem when I take the…” He paused, since it was still a bit awkward talking about this to an Alpha of all people. ”...supressents. I ran out from last time and forgot to get more.” he explained. There was a moment of silence between the two men as Zen didn’t stop his work.

  


“....You really should try and keep someone around just in case something like this happens again.”

  


A dramatic groan emanated from the college student.

  


“I’m not a kid, I can take care of myself. I didn’t even ask you to-”

  


“That’s not what I mean, Yoosung. There was a guy outside, I’m pretty sure he was an Alpha.”

  


A small amount of dread itched in Yoosung's core at the indication. He turned his eyes to look at Zen, who was still focused on cooling Yoosung down but had his lips pursed together in worry.

  


“...Really?” Yoosung dared to ask for confirmation.

  


“Yeah, he totally scampered away when I asked what he was doing, but if I hadn’t been there,” the cloth stopped for a brief moment. “...your pheromones are really strong, I think it would be a good idea to keep someone around to keep out creeps like that.” With that said, Zen leaned over Yoosung to dip the cloth in the bowl once more. Although the man's hoodie was fairly thick, his scent still found its way to Yoosungs nose. He sniffed inaudibly, drawing it in and finding an odd comfort in it. 

  


_ Do...all Alpha’s smell this nice? _

  


The momentary comfort withdrew with Zens body as he leaned back once more and moved down to Yoosungs legs. Yoosung turned his head away, grateful for once about the nearly unbearable heat in his face that would easily mask the blush he knew he was feeling.

  


“Are they really that strong?”

  


“Right now? Yes.” Zen answered in an exhale. 

  


“Then how come they aren’t affecting you?”

  


“I never said they weren’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued, I'm already writing up the next chapter ^^ let me know what you think so far


	2. Giving In to Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goddamned heat has grown unbearable for these two men.

Yoosung lifted his head to look downward at the man who was now holding one of his bare legs and dragging a cool, wet cloth across it. It was only then that Yoosung noticed just how ruddy Zens cheeks were underneath his facemask. Not moments ago, Zen had indirectly admitted that Yoosungs heat was in fact triggering Zens alpha instincts.

“...Oh...but, the mask…”

“It doesn’t do much, but it’s better than nothing.” Zen shrugged and let his leg back down before taking his other one by the calf and lifting it. “Like I said though, I’m not going to do anything.”

“Anything that I don’t want.” Yoosung corrected. Clearly taken aback by the comment, Zen glanced up at him. Realization about what Yoosung had just implied caused his jaw to lock shut and drop his head back to the bed to avoid eye contact. “Um, that’s what you said.” A bead of sweat trickled down his brow at the following silence.

“...That’s true, I did say that.” Zen chuckled, and Yoosung held in a sigh of relief. The comment had slipped out without him realizing what he was actually saying. His heat seemed to be impairing his better judgment. 

The bed briefly shook as Zen stood up and moved his seating up beside Yoosung again. He refreshed the cloth once more, not needing to lean over Yoosung this time, and pressed it against the Omega’s neck. The sensation on this particularly sensitive plot of skin made Yoosung suck the air in between his teeth. It felt good on his neck...way too good. He turned his head away again in embarrassment as Zen started to work on cooling down the hot temperature radiating off of Yoosung. If Yoosung was a little bit more attached to reality then he would’ve made some snarky comment in an attempt to get Zen to leave, but something else was fighting that instinct in order to keep this Alpha nearby. It was comforting, it felt safe. An Alpha’s pheromones were known to calm any anxieties and stress from Omegas to put them at ease.

He knew this was merely a chemical reaction, but it was still a nice feeling.

Despite this warm feeling, Yoosung couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. He didn’t exactly know how Alpha’s felt around Omega’s in heat, but he did know that it was universally hard for them to control their desires, especially around one with such an intense cycle.

“Um...you don’t have to help anymore. I feel a lot better, you don’t have to push yourself for me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Zen patted Yoosungs face with the unused part of the cool cloth. “I can control myself, you just worry about resting.”

“Yeah but- “

“Sh, I’m fine. You need to focus on yourself.”

Yoosung chewed his lip. That was going to be a problem. Having an Alpha in such close proximity to him was starting to have a serious effect on his body, and he suddenly wished he was wearing all of the clothes that he owned. Mere boxers weren’t enough to hide what his instincts were starting to yearn for. While pressing his legs closer together, Yoosung rolled over to lay on his stomach. If Zen knew why he did this, he didn’t mention it, which was a huge relief to Yoosung. The situation was already awkward enough.

Zen took this opportunity to wipe down his back. Yoosung hugged the pillow closer to his head as he faced the side, looking away from the musical actor. By now the suppressants started to take effect, but all it did was give mild relief to the discomfort. A dejected sigh escaped Yoosung as he thought about what Zen had said earlier. The medication he was taking was strong for him, which he already knew, but he didn’t know that it would have messed up his cycles this badly. It had most likely built up a ridiculous tolerance for any medication. He couldn’t remember the last time his cycle was so fierce. Even then, it was never as fierce as this.

While lost in thought, Yoosung almost didn’t notice Zens hands coming to a halt at the back of his neck. Yoosung twisted his head around to look up at the older man.

“You good?”

“Yeah! Yes, sorry…” A hand retreated and tugged the facemask a little higher. Yoosung noticed his hand was a little unsteady. “You just have really strong pheromones.” Zen nervously chuckled.

A beat of silence passed between the two as they stared at each other. Then suddenly as though a switch were pulled, Yoosungs' head practically lit up red as he sat up with the speed of an athlete and swung the pillow by the corners of the pillowcase. It hit Zens' side with a satisfying  _ thwump _ .

“Don’t make fun of me!!” 

“I wasn’t!” Zen couldn’t contain his laughter, the way Yoosung was acting made him think of a yapping chihuahua.

“You are! You’re laughing at me!”

“That’s not why I’m laughing.”

“Bullshit!”

“Language. And I’m serious! I-” Zens voice cut off, and Yoosung knew exactly why. Because he was feeling it too.

The sudden burst of energy between the two just made Yoosung let out an uncontrollable amount of pheromones. It was always a bad idea to get worked up during a heat, and Yoosungs lack of control during this cycle just made both men very, very horny. Zen felt as though something beastly in him was thrashing against the leash that Zen had a good hold of...until now.

“I’m...if you need to uh, take care of things I can step outsi- “ Zen began to lift himself off the bed, but was stopped when Yoosungs hand shot out and snatched his sleeve, aggressively pulling him back down. Surprised, Zen looked down at the man who now had his forehead resting against Zens shoulder. The grip on his sleeve didn’t let up and his entire body appeared to be quivering. If he was making any kind of face, Zen couldn’t see it, the only view he had was the top of his blonde head.

“You…” The Omega’s voice shook as he struggled to speak, clearly suffering a great deal. “Erg...help me…”

Zens grip on his own leash faltered. When he rushed over to help Yoosung, he had tried to come prepared. Although the white-haired man had a surprisingly good sense of self control, he had still donned a mask with a dab of scented lotion inside as an extra safety precaution. He just couldn’t just leave a friend alone who clearly was struggling. There were too many awful ways this could have gone if Zen hadn’t showed up. However because of this, he now had caught himself in a dangerous predicament.

The grip on Zen’s sleeve tugged weakly, demanding attention. The pheromones emitting from Yoosungs only grew stronger the longer the two stayed in alarmingly close proximity. Growing dizzier by the minute, Zen continued to hold himself back. Yoosung nuzzled his head into Zens shoulder as he tried to shift closer. Any self awareness from the boy seemed to have been completely drowned out with the desire to mate. Zen raised his hand and hovered it over the others head, uncertainty eating away at him. Was this really okay? No. His hand retreaded.

“Yoosung…” he tried to start, wanting to let him down gently.

“No, I can’t do this on my own.” Yoosung gasped. The desperation in his voice couldn’t be bothered to be hidden, he was quite literally shaking from it. “Pleeease…the suppressants aren’t...haah~..enough…” His breath was so hot Zen could feel it through his clothing.

The stifling sweet smell only grew stronger. It was true that an Omega’s cycle was best satisfied with another Alpha, it worked better than any medication that the world could concoct. With this in mind, Zen could see just how miserable the smaller man was beginning to feel. Glancing down to his lap, Zen could clearly see Yoosungs member straining painfully through the fabric of his boxers, which already had a wet spot of a significantly large diameter. The poor boy was leaking precum as though he were going through a second puberty all in one go.

The bed creaked and Yoosung let out a yelp as he was suddenly pushed down to his back. Blonde hair flared out as he looked up in a daze at the Alpha now looming over him. Zens large hands sunk down into the mattress on either side of Yoosungs head as he stared down at him with a hunger in his eyes. Yoosung reached up with shaky hands and lightly touched the edge of the mask. Zen flinched, but didn’t pull away. Fingertips played with the hem for a moment before Yoosung gradually lowered the black mask.

With Zens full face in view Yoosung could now see just how greatly Zen had been holding himself back. Even now, the look he had was dire, barely hanging on a thread. It suddenly made Yoosung nervous, but he couldn’t ignore his own body screaming for attention.

“I’m b-burning, I feel like I’m burning up…” he whined as his fists clenched onto Zens hoodie. “Please, make it stop …”

“Yoosung…” Zen began, unsure of what to do. “I can’t …do this to you.” Words contrasted with his actions, as his hand crept over the boy's body, but still afraid to touch him. Yoosung was quick to press Zens hand against his chest. The feeling of Yoosungs hammering heart tremered against Zens palm. The hand lay still for a moment before he spread his fingers to feel more of him. Yoosung looked so small, panting heavily and staring up at him with a glazed expression. It was the recipe for disaster.

Zen swiftly sat up and pulled away from Yoosung. A moment of despair washed over Yoosung, but was interrupted when he felt Zen lift him up by the sides and settle him into his lap. It was Yoosungs turn to feel Zen’s heartbeat, this time against his back. He now had a nestled seat in Zens crossed legs with his own legs draped over them and out in front of himself. Zen pressed one hand against Yoosungs abdomen, holding him closer. The other traveled up his leg, pushing up the one remaining article of clothing and leaving his leg even more bare. His thumb rubbed Yoosungs inner thigh, eliciting a shaky breath. Zen could feel Yoosung shaking in his grasp.

“Hey, relax.” Zen whispered into his ear. 

“I-I can’t,” Yoosung sounded on the verge of tears. Dirty thoughts swarmed Zens mind. He didn’t consider himself to be a sadistic person, but hearing Yoosung on the brink of crying was too cute. If his hands weren’t busy already, he would’ve given himself a good thwack to the head for thinking such things.

The hand on Yoosungs leg moved up and began to lower the waistband of the boxers. Yoosungs' hands hastily tried to help Zen, but they only served to clumsily press against the back of Zens hand. The boxers were moved down all the way and a groan of relief escaped the blonde as his little friend sprung free. 

With the underwear now pushed down and bunched at Yoosungs thighs, Zens had a nice view. A cute patch of pubic hair led down and stopped at Yoosungs length, which stood straight up and quivering, begging for attention. A copious amount of precum was still leaking from the slit, it was way too tantalizing.

Zens fingers brushed over the hair as they led themselves to Yoosungs dick. A whimper escaped the boy as Zen barely prodded the head with his fingertips. It was too adorable, Zen couldn’t hold himself back anymore as his hand closed around Yoosung. Yoosung sharply inhaled at the contact. He was far more sensitive than he'd ever been before, it was nearly overwhelming just to simply touch it. He didn’t have much time to think about it before Zen started stroking him.

“AaAAaa~” A shaky moan erupted from him as he tensed into Zen. “O-oh god…” His hands flew back to grip at Zen’s hoodie as he was instantly hit with ecstasy. Tucking his head into Yoosungs neck, Zen pressed his lips against his heated skin. He gave him a little bite, not enough to hurt but enough to make Yoosung whimper, partially from fear and partially from excitement. He attempted to help Zen, but could only hold the back of his hand as it worked its magic on him. Zens mouth grew more daring as it sucked, hard enough where there would definitely be a mark later.

“Zen, wait, I- hmPH~!!” Cutting himself off by clamping a hand over his own mouth, Yoosung came. He hadn’t meant to finish so quickly, but his body's senses were so elevated that it made it difficult not to. His eyes rolled up from the sheer force of his release and nearly didn’t notice Zens other hand talking a hold of his wrist, pulling it away from his face. “Paah!” His voice escaped as his head fell back into Zens shoulder. “Gaaah...haah…~” he moaned shamelessly into the air as he made a mess on his stomach.

When he finished, Zen lifted his hand to inspect the damage. It was covered in a shocking amount of cum, he was almost jealous. It must’ve felt really good for Yoosung to make such erotic sounds and blow a load this big. Glancing down he could see Yoosungs erection hadn’t calmed down, if anything it looked eager for more. Just how intense was this heat?

Slipping his hand underneath Yoosung, he groped his bare ass. Another shaky whine came from the boy as he tried to sway his hips into him. Normally, Zen was the type to go slow at first, to really take his time making the other person feel good. However this was a special case, and an urgent one at that. He moved his fingers to Yoosungs hole and _ oh shit that’s a lot of slick. _

“You’re really wet,” Zen purred huskily into his ear, sending a shiver up Yoosungs spine powerful enough to convulse from it. “Just how did you plan to take care of that all by yourself?” Zen poked some fun, it was way too appetizing to not tease him, even just a little.

“Hng …don’t …” if Yoosungs cheeks weren’t already as red as a tomato, they would be now. He hated feeling like he was being looked down on, it was infuriating. More words of retaliation were about to come out, but were interrupted by a choked gasp as Zen slipped a finger inside. He barely had a chance to catch his breath before a second finger slipped in with ease and started to move.

Yoosungs vision blurred as he threw his back back with an “OH!” His back arched up as Zens fingers expertly teased his inner walls. It sent a wave of euphoria through the males body and he couldn’t stop himself from rolling his lower body into Zens fingers. The sound of his sloppy slick against Zens active fingers filled the room with incredibly erotic sounds. Zen had originally planned to prep him more, but as soon as his finger entered the smaller man he knew he was already ready for more. His body was wordlessly screaming for more as his slick stained the sheets and Zens jeans.

The nape of Yoosungs neck was tantalizingly close. It would be so easy to bite into it and mark Yoosung as his, and the possessive beast in Zen snarled as it tried to push him to do so. Although Zen was drowning in a haze of lust, better judgment shone in the forefront of his mind. If he marked the boy, the consequences would mostly be on his shoulders. Of course a pairing wouldn’t happen unless the Omega wasn’t willing, but Zen had a feeling Yoosung wasn’t in enough control of himself to reject it. Unfortunately it was fairly common for Alphas to take advantage of this, but Zen was not that kind of Alpha. Just the thought of it sickened him.

To distract from this, he gently nibbled on Yoosungs shoulder as his fingers moved apart to stretch him. Yoosungs hand shakily moved back once more, but with a target. With a jolt, Zen felt Yoosung grope his bulge. “Mn-...” A moan stifled itself behind Zens pursed lips.

“It’s not...f-fair if i’m the only one...feeling good..” Yoosung panted. “How...long have you been…?” He was unable to finish his sentence, but Zen knew he was asking how long he’d been hard.

“Since I got here.” Zen answered truthfully. As soon as he stepped in the snug apartment, the pheromones had sent his cock straight up. He was surprised Yoosung hadn’t noticed it, then again it made sense with his current state of mind. He dragged his tongue up the side of Yoosungs neck, making him whine loudly.

“Please...I can’t take it anymore!!” he gasped. The hold on Zens clothed cock clumsily rubbed, trying to initiate more. It worked, Zen removed his soaked fingers and slid the boxers down. Gripping Yoosungs sides, he lifted him with ease and turned him around with the boxers still hanging off one ankle. Yoosungs eager fingers found the zipper of Zen’s pants and pulled the metal tab down. Suddenly Zens hand snatched Yoosungs wrist.

“Wait, I have condoms,” he said as he fished through his hoodie pocket for his wallet. He wasn’t usually the kind of person to carry around condoms, but a prophetic dream from a few nights ago warned him that they may need to come in use for an emergency. 

“I don’t care, it’s fine,” Yoosung gasped as his free hand fumbled with Zen’s belt. The drive for sex was so strong it felt like he was going to go mad if he didn’t get something inside him right that second. A frustrated sob escaped as Zen seized that hand as well. He held both of the boy's wrists up as he looked at Yoosungs teary expression with a grim look.

“No, you need to be more careful than that. Do you not know how dangerous that is for you, boy?” He began to lecture.

“‘m not a boy, I’m a maaan..” he sniveled as his body fell forward. Nestling his head in Zens shoulder, Zen couldn’t tell if Yoosung had started shivering more from anger or from desire. His hands slipped free of Zens grasp and shoved down before the white-haired man could react. Yoosungs' sneaky hands quickly opened the rest of his pants and slipped inside.

“Hng..” Zen breathed out as he felt Yoosungs hands eagerly fondling him. He could feel his length pulsing with desire as it was pulled out free from the confines of his briefs.

“O-oh.” Yoosung’s voice caught in his throat at the sight. Although both men were fully erect, Zen’s cock stood intimidatingly taller than Yoosungs. Yoosung knew that this size difference between Omegas and Alphas was normal, but this was the first Alpha cock he saw in person. Only being used to his own size, this seemed monstrous.

Zen saw the slight fear in Yoosung's face and gently caressed it in hopes to calm his anxieties. Luckily it worked, the touch made Yoosungs' eyelids flutter as he leaned into Zens palm. It was unbelievably cute. The momentary fear was replaced by something else, something more keen.

While Zen was busy trying to keep his primal urges in check, the Omega moved back as he lowered his body. Astonished, Zen watched as Yoosungs lips made contact with the tip of his cock. Covering his mouth with his hand Zen attempted to hold in a “Wow…” but ultimately failed. It was truly a sight to behold, and Yoosung suddenly looked unbelievable pretty to him, bent over and lips pressing against his cock. The heat was now exuding from Zens face as he watched in awe. Yoosung began to hungrily mouth at his length while holding it with both hands as though it was something precious. The tip of his tongue darted out and made contact, causing Zens whole body to shudder.

“Jesus…” He exhaled, petting Yoosung’s head. Without thinking, his hand closed around his hair as Yoosungs lips crowned the head. Using his tongue, the boy pulled Zens hardon into his mouth. It was hot, wet, and made Zen feel like he was going to melt.

“Holy shit-” A gasp escaped him as his head fell back. There wasn’t much time awarded to him as Yoosung started to work. He didn’t even bother to mask the slurping sounds as he sucked. Each bob of the head brought a chill through Zen, it felt like someone had attached cables to his spine that sent pulses of electricity. The underside of his shaft was being stroked and loved by Yoosungs tongue, making sure to bring out just about every sensation that he could.

“You’re really good at this,” Zen choked out. Yoosung only responded with a hum, unintentionally causing a vibration in his throat. This was bad, Zen usually could last quite a long while, but if things kept going he would cum in no time. “Wait-” He quickly cupped Yoosungs face and pulled his head away. A sound of resistance came from the boy as he was unable to continue. Once again Zen was in awe at the sight in front of him. The plump of Yoosungs cheeks were pushed up in the most adorable way. His face was flushed a deep red and his tongue covered the bottom row of teeth with a string of saliva still attaching it to his cock. 

“Holy shit.”

“Hauh?”

Not seconds passed before Zen had flipped Yoosung onto his back and once again loomed over him. Although his muscular body was slim, he still nearly covered any sight of Yoosung underneath him. Fingers clenched tightly to Zens bangs as he cupped Yoosungs chest in his hands and ran his tongue over a nipple. Yoosungs chest rose and fell rapidly as it was Zens turn to work his mouth. Similarly to him, he didn’t have to do much as Yoosung was already worked up beyond belief. Pink nipples stood swollen and perked up, perfect for Zen to nip with his teeth and take turns lightly sucking them. He knew Omega’s nipples tended to be sensitive, but the desperate moans coming from Yoosung were ungodly. With his mouth attached to a nipple and one hand lightly tweaking the other, Zens free hand reached down and dipped once more into Yoosungs slick. Fingers entered again and caused Yoosung to throw his head back into the sheets with a mewl.

“You’re so gorgeous like this,” Zen purred against his chest as he began to thrust his fingers into him. Instinct pushed Yoosung to spread his legs further apart and tears welled up in his eyes. Ecstasy was hitting him once more. His toes curled and he bent his knees up, inadvertently dragging the sheets closer. The grip on Zen shifted to his clothes, bunching up the sweater in his fists on Zens back and tugging him closer.

“Dun stop, don’t s..stop, aah~!!” His hips swayed up to match in time with Zen’s fingers. Zen’s mouth moved up and nipped his collarbone, sending a chill of excitement. It felt as though a fire had lit up in Yoosung's body, causing him to act in ways he normally never would for search of that euphoric high while also desperately reaching for a relief of any kind. Once more it didn’t take long for him to reach the edge.

Not even bothering to try and hold back his release, Yoosung came for the second time. Zen felt him tighten and twitch around his fingers. The moans were near to screams, and Zen suddenly felt bad for his neighbors. He didn’t feel right covering Yoosungs mouth, so instead he pushed his fingers in with hopes it’ll at least muffle the loud one. They pressed against the flat of Yoosungs tongue, which immediately curled around them in response and sucked. 

_ Holy shit. _

  
Once Yoosung was able to gather his thoughts enough to speak, he made sure to voice his wants. “Plehse, pwea-haah ~!!  _ Plehse! _ ~” in his haze the poor boy was unable to use any proper words to plead around Zens fingers, but Zen still knew what he was begging for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to keep updating this one, I'm happy to see it being received so well! More to come <3


	3. Satisfying Him

Zen pulled his saliva coated fingers from Yoosungs mouth as Yoosung began to hike up Zens hoodie. The room had become unbearably hot, so Zen had no quarrel with this.

As he sat up straight he lifted the hoodie off over his head to reveal just how fit he was. The wallet he had tried to retrieve earlier finally made itself known as it fell from the pocket and onto the bed. Snatching up the wallet Zen was able to take out the long awaited condoms. 

Yoosung had seen those abs more times than he cared for from selfie spams in the chat rooms. It was not only annoying, but indirectly made Yoosung start to feel self conscious of his own body. Any other time those damned abs would have made him want to make barfing sounds and yell at Zen to put on a damned shirt. However this was completely different, watching the way Zens muscles rippled underneath his skin as he moved was near maddening. Yoosung reached out and flattened his palms against Zen’s abdomen, getting a good feel in. Zen bent over him and Yoosung slid his hands up to grope Zens broad chest. A hum came from the silver-haired man as he let Yoosungs hands seemingly worship his body. It did wonders for Zen’s self confidence. Zen slid his dark jeans down and shifted his weight from knee to knee as he removed them completely. Feeling Yoosungs brave touch as he fully undressed brought a swell of pride to Zen. 

Haste was causing Yoosung to rush things forward. The sensations in his body made him tug at Zen with way more aggression then before. Surprisingly Zen was having trouble keeping up as Yoosung forcibly pulled him closer again. Just who was dominating here?

Yoosung had begun nibbling on his neck, Zen had to act fast. Using his teeth Zen tore open one of the wrappers before the rest of the condoms tumbled off the side of the bed alongside his wallet. In the small window frame he had he was able to roll the condom down on himself, just in time for Yoosungs slender legs to wrap around his hips in a lock. 

“Inside.” The blonde demanded. Zen chuckled as he took hold of his solid shaft in hand and lined it up with Yoosungs entrance. The slick made it nearly comically easy to slip in, but that didn’t mean Yoosung wasn’t tight. The inner walls clamped down around Zen and seemingly pulled him in. He slammed a hand down on the bed beside Yoosungs head to shakily hold himself up so as to not crush the Omega with his weight.

“O-oh my god,” he gasped out. The words didn’t seem to reach Yoosung as the legs around Zen tightened and pulled him in closer. Dropping to his elbows Zen was able to keep himself propped up as he sheathed himself in Yoosung. In moments he was already completely inside. They weren’t even moving yet, but just being still felt amazing.

It was all way too erotic, Zen could practically see their pheremones releasing and dancing together around the two men as they mixed. A small whine from Yoosung told him that the younger man was at his limit, shaking underneath him and clutching Zens broad shoulders. His hips had started to roll up, weak and wordlessly pleading. Experimentally, Zen pulled his hips back to where he was already halfway out before pushing back inside. Yoosungs eyelids fluttered and his mouth opened in a silent “Oh.” as his head fell back.

Carefully reading Yoosungs facial expressions ,Zen moved slowly, not wanting to hurt the poor guy. Truthfully he wanted to take him by the hips and slam into him at full force, but the care he felt for his friend was too strong to allow him to do so. If he hurt Yoosung in a blaze of lust, Zen would never forgive himself. Not to mention it appeared that Yoosung was already overwhelmed, the look on his face was a mixture of arousal and light fear. 

“Do you want to stop?” Zen asked, but Yoosung quickly shook his head.

“Nooo, don’t.” His arms locked around Zens neck as though scared he would leave. “I can’t...I need...ungh…” Struggling to form a coherent thought, Yoosung resorted to pleading whimpers. Although his mumbling wasn’t comprehensible, Zen could grasp what Yoosung was trying to get at.

“I’m going to move more now.” he warned. Eyes half lidded and gazing up at Zen with a deep flush in his cheeks, Yoosung nodded. Finally, much to Yoosungs relief, Zen started to thrust his hips. It was light movements at first, testing the waters, but it didn’t take long for Zen to be pounding Yoosung. Loud wails of bliss erupted from the Omega as Zen began to nail him into the mattress. Breathing heavily with a husky tone to it, Zen dropped his face into Yoosungs neck. Yoosung could’ve sworn he heard growling reverberating quietly from deep in the Alphas throat.

“Hnng- haah, aaa~!” Yoosung clutched tighter onto Zen as his moans turned into sobbing moans. It scared Zen at first which made him slow down, but Yoosungs near immediate sounds of distress told him that Yoosung most definitely didn’t want to stop. Zen winced as he felt Yoosungs fingernails dig into his back as though he were afraid of his Alpha leaving him. Zen kissed Yoosungs cheek in an attempt to soothe the younger man's anxieties, and it worked for the time being as Yoosung instead flattened his palms on Zens back to hold him close. 

Seemingly delirious, Yoosung was lost in euphoria. Looking down, the sight of Yoosung with his head turned to the side as large tears rolled over his cheeks. It felt so good that he was crying, it was so cute, but he still seemed to be in another dimension. It was difficult for Zen to tell if Yoosung was even present enough to realize he was with Zen, despite his moaning and begging him to keep going. It made him feel a little jealous, of what?; he wasn’t sure. Cupping Yoosungs cheek in his hand, he turned Yoosungs face towards him. 

“Hey, stay with me,” Zen pushed the words out with his heavy breaths. “It’s me, Zen.”

“Zen…” Yoosung parroted back. Zen could almost hear the gears churning in Yoosung's head as his eyes flitted back and forth between Zens eyes. “Zeeen'' He reached up and wrapped his arms around the others neck and yanked him down, crashing his lips against the actors. It was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. Closing his eyes, Zen intertwined their tongues together in a messy kiss. Soft sounds came from the Omega underneath him with each swipe of the tongue, to say he was enjoying himself was an understatement.

“Haa…uhh...Yoosung…” Zen let go of his own moans as his thrusts grew more aggressive. Yoosung was moaning into Zen’s mouth, which only spurred him on.

Suddenly sitting up, Zen pulled Yoosung up along with him. While helping into the new position, Yoosung gasped as he felt Zen fill him even further. Straddling Zen, who was sitting back and firmly holding Yoosungs rear end, Yoosung felt Zen’s member seemingly push further in. “It’s so deeep..” he whined. Whines quickly shifted back to erotic vocals as Zen wasted no time thrusting up into him. The copious amount of slick made itself known through the wet sound of skin slapping against skin. The fit man had no problem helping Yoosung bounce on his cock. Yoosung fell forward and hugged Zens neck once more. With his head tilted back to free his unsteady voice, he attempted to move his hips in time with Zens controlling grasp but predictably had trouble keeping up with the other man's stamina. 

”You feel so good…” Zen moaned into Yoosungs ear, causing the boy to shudder at the husky voice. 

“Zen, I’m going to …!” 

“Do it.” The silver haired man commanded. Yoosung let out a scream of pure ecstasy as he came again. Zen didn’t stop thrusting up as Yoosungs hole twitched and contracted around his cock.

“Good boy~”

The moans didn’t stop even as Yoosungs orgasm petered out again. The afterglow shone pleasantly in him, but Yoosungs dick remained fully erect and leaking cum. Even after the climax Yoosungs moans didn’t rest, Zen was hitting a spot inside of him that was causing the poor boy's vision to blank out here and there making it impossible to keep quiet.

“It feels.. Good.. it feels so goood~” Yoosung sobbed. Zen dragged his tongue up the side of Yoosungs neck, and his body convulsed in response. Zens hand slid up to cup Yoosungs face, turning it to look at him. Yoosung was having difficulty keeping his eyesight straight, but he managed to keep a decent eye contact with Zen. Without thinking, Yoosung bumped his forehead against Zens and held it there as the two men continued to move. Yoosungs hands closed in around Zens cheeks, holding his face gently as Yoosungs hot breath tickled Zens nose.

A bit of shock was overcoming Zen, Yoosung was looking deep into his eyes and moving his beautiful body with his. It was incredibly intimate and arousing, Zen wanted to see more of it. One hand stayed on Yoosungs rolling waist while the other stayed holding Yoosungs cheek. Both of them had their lips parted as they panted and moaned for each other. Zens unwavering gaze stayed locked with Yoosungs faltering one. Zen knew Yoosung was feeling overwhelmed with all of these sensations, so much so that it was much too difficult to keep eye contact strong, and to Zen it was incredibly endearing. 

Yoosung changed his grasp to Zens shoulders in an attempt to keep himself up, but his strength was wavering. His hold slipped and Yoosung nearly toppled to the side, but Zen was quick to catch him, holding him by the side now. Yoosung arched his back and whimpered, bringing it to Zens attention just how sensitive the boys' sides were. Sliding his hand up to Yoosungs' sides, he continued to hold him up while helping him ride his cock. The low mewls and sounds of ecstasy were music to Zens ears.

Once more, Yoosungs moans began to rise in intensity to near screams as he approached his climax again. Fuck the neighbors, Zen had completely lost all worry for their judgment as his Alpha instincts were focused on pleasing this beautiful Omega in his lap. He didn’t recall how many times Yoosung had cum by now, but he knew it wasn’t enough to satisfy his insatiable heat just yet. Yoosung toppled over the edge again. This time Zen slowed his thrusts to let Yoosung properly ride out the climax. Yoosung collapsed forward against Zen, unintentionally guiding his moans directly into Zens ear. Zen didn’t mind how loud it was, in fact it turned him on even more. Yoosung gasped as he felt Zen swell inside of him, filling places he didn’t even know were there. This entire encounter Yoosung had discovered spots inside of him that had never been touched before, that mixed with the haze of his heat was driving him wild.

Zen could feel Yoosungs legs quaking on either side of him now, completely overtaken with euphoria. If things kept up this way, Yoosung would have to wait a long time before he could properly walk again.

Before Yoosung could completely recover, Zen had lifted the college student once again and helped him lie down. Yoosung went along with whatever was happening, right now he held trust in his Alpha, maybe a little too much trust. Of course Zen would never take advantage of that trust, something that in this day and age, not many Alphas could confidently say about themselves. Without much word Zen had helped Yoosung roll over onto his stomach and lifted him gently by the hips. Yoosung squeaked with a startle at the new embarrassing position and tugged the sheets closer to his face, but otherwise didn’t resist. 

Zen had hopes that the new position would be easier on the other man's legs as he held him up, not wanting him to be completely unable to walk the day after. Zen guided his shaft into Yoosungs hole again, bringing out a whimper of pleasure from Yoosung. The blonde pushed himself back to quicken the process of entering. The eagerness was too tempting for Zen, he took a firm hold of Yoosungs waist and slammed in, forcing it all in at once. A scream of surprise detonated from Yoosung, which turned into cries of elation as Zen began to thrust as quickly as he had entered. Although Yoosungs body had been tuckered out long ago from lack of stamina, Zens fit physique was more than enough for the two of them.

In this position Yoosung was able to muffle himself in the blankets as Zen pounded into him. His body wildly rocked with each thrust and Yoosung was unaware that he had started drooling onto the sheets. The low growls and moans coming from behind him were doing things to Yoosungs body that he wasn’t entirely sure what they were about, but it felt  _ good _ . He had never felt more turned on in his life, given it was probably mostly due to his heat. Probably.

It didn’t take long for Yoosung to get worked up to another orgasm, the amount of times he had ‘finished’ was sending his mind into an even further haze, not that he had any quarrels with it. 

“Cumming, c-cumming, Zen, Zen I’m cumming again! I’m c…c-hah-... ZEN~” Yoosung shrieked into the mattress as he came. His dick bobbed with each projectile that landed on the bed. Zen groaned as he felt Yoosung twitching and clenching around his member. Seeing the boy in front of him, bent over and crying from the absolute pleasure Zen was bestowing to him, it’s what finally pushed past all of his self restraint he had been holding on himself at this point.

Taking a hold of Yoosungs leg, Zen turned Yoosung to his back. Yoosungs eyes rolled as they tried to keep up with his body's movements, but he hadn’t quite come down from his climax just yet making it difficult to do so.

“I want to see your face,” Zen panted as he pushed Yoosungs legs up again and continued thrusting. Yoosungs back arched up, pushing his chest up incidentally teasing Zen. Yoosung could feel Zen swell up inside him again as lips closed down on a nipple. Yoosungs tangled tightly in Zens lustrous white hair as his tongue worked at his already erect nipple. That was something that Zen found to be surprisingly cute, Yoosungs nippples. He found himself wanting to tease them, to bring out every sensation he could from them to see what all kinds of different noises Yoosung could make just from their stimulation. Although Zen loved it, the tongue teasing didn’t last long, as it was hard to see Yoosungs face from there. Instead he held Yoosungs side as he let his thumb take over the job. 

All it took was a glance at Yoosungs face to finally trigger his knot to swell to it’s full size. 

“Sh-shit- ” Zen cursed for the first time in front of Yoosung, not that Yoosung would have been able to catch onto that detail. A shocked gasp came from the smaller man as he felt Zens knot lock him into place. Now he was filled so much to the point where it was painful. He glanced up at Zen with blurry eyes in silent question; why?

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, you just looked so- “ Zen stopped himself realizing it was sounding like he was putting blame on Yoosung. There was no control on Yoosungs part, it was Zens fault for letting himself get caught off guard before he was able to pull out and prevent any pain on the Omega. As soon as Zen had glanced up at Yoosung, the expression was so much of a turn on that he had knotted Yoosung quicker than he could realize. Yoosung was looking down at him with such a look of mixed lust and longing, eyes fluttering and brimming with tears that gave him even more of a puppy dog look than he usually had. Pink lips parted and cheeks flushed red with desire, it was all Zens ultimate fantasy, but now Yoosung was looking at him with a growing fear.

A hiccup escaped Yoosung as Zen realized Yoosung was starting to get emotional. Guilt slammed into Zen as he felt like he had somehow betrayed his friend.

“Hey, I’m sorry, it’s going to be okay,” Zen carrassed Yoosungs cheek and planted hasty kisses across his face in an attempt to quickly comfort him before it got worse. “It’s going to be okay, I just need you to trust me, okay?” He felt guilty for saying those words, but it was true that Yoosung had to hold at least a little trust for Zen. Even with the ridiculous amount of slick designed for lubrication, there was no way of removing the knot without it shrinking back to its normal size. There were only two ways of undoing a knot, the first being to wait it out until the swelling went down completely, or to finish what they had started. Zen doubted Yoosung wanted to wait it out, it was obviously painful and uncomfortable for the boy and being stuck like this for what could be hours was less than ideal.

“Just… make it go away,” Yoosung hiccupped as he hugged Zens neck, putting full trust in him. Zen trailed apologetic kisses across his cheeks and jawline. He wasted no time emitting pheromones on command that would put Yoosung at ease. It seemed to work, as he felt Yoosung slowly beginning to relax, it felt like he was melting putty in Zens arms. Zen felt bad for doing that to Yoosung, but knew it was the best way to help guide him through this in the most comfortable way possible.

“I’m going to start moving again, okay?” Zen gave a small warning to Yoosung, who consented with a small nod and nuzzled his cheek into Zens palm. 

_ God, even when he’s like this, he’s cute. _

Zen started to thrust again, light at first but slowly picking up the pace while watching Yoosungs face for any signs of needing to stop. There was an obvious sense of discomfort at the beginning, which was completely understandable considering the giant knot now locking them together, but the look slowly began to melt away as pleasure began to ramp up again. Pain was temporarily forgotten as Zen focused on pleasing Yoosung again, his thumbs rubbing circles on his cute nipples while he licked and kissed the parts of Yoosungs neck and collarbones that made Yoosungs breath catch in his throat. 

Moans returned as Yoosung began to feel the effects of the stimulation. Maybe it was from the heat, or from having been orgasming nonstop, or maybe a mix of both; but it didn’t take long before Yoosung was holding onto Zen and whimpering for more. With relief, Zen began to move with slightly more aggression, bouncing Yoosungs body against the bed and thrusting into him every time he ricocheted up and sent him back down.

In the heat of the moment, Zen closed his lips down on Yoosungs, who gladly accepted and let their tongues slip and glide against each other. Zen could feel his knot pulsating, and based on the timing of Yoosungs moans he guessed Yoosung was feeling it too. Yoosungs jaw fell open, leaving his mouth prey to Zens affectionate kisses and licks as both of their breaths sped up in time with Zens thrusts. 

“Hngg.. ahh~ Nghaa~!!” Yoosung's growing moans were a testament to his nearing climax. Zen himself could feel his own finally starting to reach him again, this time he didn’t try and hold it back. Already having held it in for so long (which in hindsight, he should’ve been more cautious about with accidental knotting,) it felt like it was going to be explosive.

Zens thrusting picked up pace and aggression. Yoosung threw his head back and let out an exceptionally erotic moan as he came. His legs quivered as they wrapped around Zen and pulled him in tight, the instinct of an Omega to have his Alpha cum inside with him.

Zen took the opportunity to bury his face into the crook of Yoosungs neck. The sweet smell of an Omega was enough to topple him over the edge. He let out a loud growl that Yoosung could feel vibrating against his neck as he came. Even through the condom, Yoosung could feel Zen emptying his load inside of him, and it made his head spin with desire. Zen rocked his body into Yoosung as the knot slowly reverted back into its natural state, releasing it’s painful hold on Yoosung. The original plan from Zen was to pull out as soon as he was able to, but his primal urges kept him inside. He didn’t want to leave Yoosung, and it felt way too good. It began to feel even better when he felt Yoosung pet his hair. Slowly but surely, the waves of the climax brought themselves to a stop.

After a while Zen finally lifted his head and looked at Yoosung. He expected a look of exhaustion and any signs of being spent, hell he wouldn’t have been surprised if Yoosung fell asleep seconds after their big climax, but the blonde was looking as alert as ever with his deep purples nearly challenging Zen. An unsupressable laugh escaped Zen, earning a pout from Yoosung.

“Whyy arre you laughiing?” His speech was still slurred, proving both the effects of his heat still were in play while at the same time being overcome with afterglow.

“You’re just too cute~” Zen tapped the tip of Yoosungs nose playfully, which Yoosung wrinkled up. 

“Yer always laughing at mee… '' Yoosung shifted his body lower and buried his face in Zens chest like an angry gerbil that wanted nothing to do with him, yet his arms still snuck around Zen and held him in place. His senses were slowly piecing back together, but something still felt unsatisfied. He didn’t want Zen to leave, not just yet. Sliding his hand underneath Yoosung, Zen had his palm Yoosungs shoulder blades and held him just as close.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. Yoosung didn’t respond, instead nuzzled his face into the pale, modelesque man. Zen gently took hold of his chin and made Yoosung look up at him. 

“Are you mad at me?”

Naturally he was referring to the accidental knotting. Uncertainty was what Yoosung first felt on hearing the question and he looked away as he thought about it. Zen seemed genuinely sorry about it, and he did help Yoosung through it instead of just satisfying his own Alpha appetite and ignoring Yoosungs distress, which Yoosung knew was probably quite difficult to hold back. Gnawing on his lip, Yoosung took a moment before looking at Zen and responding.

“No, you didn’ mean to.” The resolve in his tone let Zen know Yoosung was being truthful. A sigh of relief came from him as he relaxed. A hand soon ruffled through Yoosungs hair in endearment.

“I’m glad, really am sorry about that.”

“Mm…” Yoosung took a hold of Zens hand and brought it down to his lips. That’s when Zen noticed the hot temperature and ruddy complexion hadn’t quite left Yoosung yet. He smiled as Yoosung gently bit down on Zens finger, glancing up at him coyly. Zen pressed the fingertips against Yoosungs lips, whose eyes fluttered briefly at the soft touch.

“It looks like we are far from done.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait ;;; hopefully it was worth it ^^
> 
> I've been considering getting a proofreader or two to read over the chapters before I post them to catch any mistakes or grammar issues. HMU if you are interested!
> 
> candyandpens@Gmail.com


End file.
